Perfect World
by AllTheFeelz
Summary: Feliciano Vargas is an artist in a world without cash. It's a fairy tale dream but that dream is ruined when an unknown group of people try to bring money back and ruin everyone's way of life! Feli joins another group that tries to protect their way of life and Feli meets a certain German who may hold a deadly secret!
1. Changing Nation

Everybody in the world wishes for that utopia, that perfect society, that perfect world. I am lucky enough to live in such a world. My name is Feliciano Vargas, a proud art shop owner that would've never been without our political way.  
After the world fell into a downward spiral of joblessness and debt the leaders of the world had made an agreement to reform the world. A cashless society. We had all agreed that money held back the abilities of human beings and people would prosper by doing what they loved without the consequences of falling in love with an unneeded job. Thus my shop comes into play. People wouldn't spend their money on the arts, what would you choose? Food that keeps you alive or a painting that just sits there?  
Anyway, my pet cat Gino and I live on the second floor of my house, the first floor being my art studio and such. People come by asking for painting, sculptures, etc. I've sold famous paintings, statues, anything and everything for just the same! Any important thing I've done something to make it even more beautiful with my art! And one day I just know that my name will be known world wide! The fame, love, beauty, creativity! I can see it now!  
Suddenly darkness turns into light as I wake from my slumber. Gino is still asleep next to me, what a lazy cat~ I go downstairs to being breakfast, two pieces of toast. One with peanut butter and the other with butter. Also some eggs and juice. I lay down my breakfast on the table and Gino's in his bowl.  
*Ding Dong*  
My attention turns to the door with a man standing in the frame.  
"How may I help you?" I ask while I walk towards him.  
"Yes, can you please make copies of this poster?" The man hands me a poster of what seems to be a notice for some item that is being given away.  
"Of course I can, just take a seat anywhere and I'll have your stuff done in just a moment ve~!" I walk away to my photo copier and begin printing.  
"Do you mind if I turn on the news?" The man inquires.  
"I don't mind one bit ve~" I say in response, I was almost done printing either way so what would it matter?  
The man clicks on the television where a frantic reporter suddenly appears. I can finally understand him.  
"A group of people who are bent on destroying this cashless society have been found recently when suspicions lead to a break in at one of their meetings. All the members had scattered and none were caught but we worn everybody that if someone is being suspicious please notify the authorities immediately."  
My stomach drops as I realize the reality of this moment. My whole life so far has been one big fairy tale dream, but each fairy tale has its wicked witch and now I have mine.  
"Wow, if those people fall through with their plans it could become a really big mess..." I barely hear a word he says. Mindlessly, like a zombie, I walk over and hand off the posters.  
"Thanks." He says.  
"No problem..." I lied, there is a problem. It wasn't printing the posters for him though, it was the destruction of my perfect world... What am I going to do now?  
The news snaps me out of my trance. "It is just in that a group of people have formed to make sure our society doesn't change. If you have any questions just call this number below."  
I quickly run to the phone and dial as fast as my fingers will go.  
"Name and occupation?" A voice on the other line speaks.  
"Feliciano Vargas, art shop owner and artist." I reply.  
"You would like to join?"  
"Yes please..."  
"..." I can feel my heart pounding inside my chest. My hands moist and my stomach in a knot. "Our first meeting is tomorrow."  
I sigh in relief, "Thank you so much ve!" I hang up the phone and look at Gino. "I think we are in for tough times ahead my friend..."


	2. Falling For Him

It's time for the first meeting and I am nervous as hell... I am sitting with the crowd and a sudden silence falls on the crowd. A man that appears to be the leader steps up a podium.

"Ladies and gentleman, our way of living has been threatened... There is no good way of going about this without going back to the days of the cold war so this will be tough. If anybody is to buy any types of metal do background checks on them before handing it over, I don't care if you know them it is not worth the risk. All of you people here are the most likely to go out of business if these people succeed."

He walks away and the people start to disband. All of a sudden a loud noise is heard, a scream then silence. I turn around and see the leader on the floor bleeding while behind me the shooter tries to run away but is tackled and taken away. Another man kneels next to the leader, he appears to be checking for a pulse.

"... He's dead... We're going to need a new leader." A feel a something nudge me.

"Hey, you should be the new leader. I've heard a lot about you and you sound fit." I couldn't really believe that someone knew about me, then I remembered that I sort of am a semi-famous artist so why not? I step up to the podium.

"I don't mind being leader, will anyone else step up?" Absolute silence. "I guess I'll be leader until if and when someone else wants to be."

This was very strange and happening so fast... It's fairly suspicious actually... Almost like it was planned... But no one else will be the leader and without this group I'm doomed either way! I'm stuck in this position then...

As I make my way home I notice a man starts to walk behind me. I ignore him and keep on walking. Slowly the man gets closer and closer until the point I start to get uncomfortable. I turn around, "Can I help you?" Upon closer inspection I notice it's the man who told me I should be the leader and I do not get a good feeling about the outcome of this equation.

"I just vanted to talk to you." The man had blonde hair that's slicked back. His eyes are are a lovely shade of blue, clearly German.

"Oh, um... Well we are almost to my shop, we can talk in there." I tell the man whose name I've yet to learn. I realize that I just invited a suspicious unknown character into my house and I have no idea why! Slowly I unlock the front door and walk inside with the man behind my. "I need to use the restroom real quick, ok?" He gives me a nod and I go the the bathroom. Once I lock the door I pull out my phone and text my brother.

'Lovi, if you don't hear from me in half an hour tell the cops to come to my house. I let this guy in who may be out to hurt me.' A few moments later my phone vibrates.

'What?! I'm coming over!'

'No! Don't! Please, I don't know if I'm in danger but I need you to do this for me!'

I wait for the response but nothing comes in. "Damn it..." I exit the bathroom and return to the room where the mysterious German man is looking at the different pieces of art I have.

"You made all of these?" He asks.

"Uh, yeah, I did~"

"... You're really good." A smile creeps across my face.

"Thank you~" Gino comes strolling in at my feet.

"Meow!" The mans attention falls on my cat.

"Vat's his name?"

"Gino." Gino walks over to the German and he picks it up. "What's your name?"

"Oh Ludvig, sorry I forgot to tell you."

"It's alright, in case you didn't know I'm Feliciano Vargas." Ludwig sets down my cat and he scurries away to the door. I follow him to the door as the bell rings. I open the door and find an angry Italian behind it.

He pushes me to the side and marches toward Ludwig, the first person he sees.

"You! Get out of my brothers house right now!" Luudwig look startled like someone had just slapped him in the face.

"Vhy?" This was going to end badly, no body talks back to Lovino without him exploding on them!

"Why? Because you're going to hurt him because he's a fucking dumb ass who let a complete stranger into his house!"

"Um, this is also a shop... He lets random strangers into his home all day every day..." Ludwig says. Lovi looks as if he's about to explode at this point.

"You know what I mean you potato bastard!"

"Catholics..." Ludwig states shaking his head. That was the icing on the cake.

Lovi punches Ludwig dead center in the face.

"F-fratello!" I yell. I don't know much about this man but he looks like the person who wouldn't put up with this. Ludwig raises his fist and is ready to strike. I panicked and pushed Lovi out of the way and a surge of pain soon following.

"Look what you did! I knew you'd hurt him!" Lovi started yelling while i was still on top.

"Really, I'm fine..."

"It's your fault I hit him!" They said ignoring me.

"It is not my fault I hit him!"

"Ja it is."

"No it's not!"

"Ja."

"No!"

"Ja."

"STOP!" I finally yelled. Both of them stared at me, "I am fine! Lovi, go home..."

"Grr... Fine, but make him leave too!" I let out a sigh and nod.

"Fine, I will." I get off of him and Lovi exits the store. "I'm so sorry about that, he has anger issues..." Embarrassment took over my body, I could feel my face burning... But then again that could be from the punch...

"Vell, I better get going then..." Ludwig head for the front door but I didn't want him to leave yet, there's something about him that I just can't resist.

"Wait!" He turns and looks at me. "Um... I know I promised Lovi that I'd make you leave, but I didn't say I wouldn't leave with you... Would you like to grab something to eat and get to know each other better?"

I saw a smile on his face. "Ja, I vould like that very much." I felt as giddy as a school girl and quickly ran to grab some things then rejoined with Ludwig.

"I know a nice little cafe that we can go to~" I said grinning happily.

"That sounds like a nice place, lead the vay." By instinct I grab his hand and happily march forward along. Ludwig quickly pulls his hand away from mine and I look back to see why. Ludwig's face was a bright scarlet colour and then it hit me that I had grabbed his hand.

"Oh, I'm sorry ve! I usually hold my friends hands when I lead them places, it was a force of habit..." My face was once again burning, bringing a pounding back to my cheek.

"Um, it's fine. It just surprised me, that's all." I nod and once again lead the way to the cafe. Upon arrival our faces turned back to our normal shade.

I walk inside and take a seat with Ludwig following still. A waitress comes over with her pad and pencil.

"What can I get for ya?" I smiled at her.

"I'd like a hot chocolate and a piece of creme pie please~!" The lady smiled at me sweetly, as if I was a small child, and looked over at Ludwig.

"And you sugar?"

"Black coffee and baked brie." His voice is low and slightly monotone. The lady's smile went away clearly because of the change of attitudes.

"Sure thing, I'll have them right out.." She walks away from us and disappears into the kitchen.

"Why are you so angry?" I can't help but ask him.

"I'm not angry..."

"You seem angry..."

"I'm just not a very cheery person... Anyvay, vat do you like?"

"Well, art of course~ And my cat Gino! I like making other people happy and pasta~!" My big grin was plastered on my face again, "What do you like ve~?"

"Vell, I like vorking out and training..." I sit there waiting for him to continue.

"And?" He looks at me oddly.

"That's pretty much it..." I feel sad knowing that's all there is. There has to be more that he likes and I am going to find out what they are!

"I also like soccer... Do you like soccer?" The lady comes back with our stuff and walks away.

"Ja, I like soccer." I smiled again.

"Maybe we can play sometime~?" A small smile appears on his face but covers it up by taking a sip of his coffee. "What about animals? Do you have any pets?"

"Ja, three dogs." I take a big bite out of the pie and sip my cocoa.

"I'm sure you like more things than that!" ... A question pops in my head and I blurt it without much thought. "Do you have a girlfriend?" When I asked that Ludwig almost choked on his coffee.

"N-nein... I do not... vat about you?" Ludwig's face was bright red.

"Oh, uh... I don't really swing that way..." I looked down embarrassed. There was silence for what seemed like forever.

"I see... Vell, there is nothing vrong vith that... You vere born that vay." I look up at him smiling and very happy that he understands. Not many people are that understanding with something like that and not that many people know about that actually, not even my own brother. "So, do you have a boyfriend then?"

"Oh uh no, I don't ve~" I said smiling yet once again. Luddy finishes eating his brie and drinking his coffee and soon I finish my stuff as well.

"Well that was nice~ Do you think we could do something like this again some time?" My heart is pounding, I really hope he says yes and I have no idea why.

"I... I vould like that." He says smiling gentle at me and my heart almost bursts in my chest. He looked and acted so cold towards other people and his sweet and gentle face looks really amazing even with hard, rough features.

He gets up and walks away and out the front door. I sit there smiling, staring as he walks by the window. I feel safe around him, like I can trust him with every fiber of my being. At this moment there is no doubt in my mind. I'm in love.


	3. A False Reality

The meetings have been going well, Ludwig and I are closer than ever, and the group that is suppose to ruin our society hasn't been heard from in awhile. The world is completely perfect~

I am at the meeting, planning an important thing for tomorrow.

"So. Tomorrow we will be giving a speech at 10:00 am sharp... I will be but all of you must come and sit with me for support and to add in things if you would like." Clearly I am still having troubles with this whole leadership thing... "Meeting dismissed."

Everybody gets up to leave and I meet up with Ludwig. "Hey Luddy~" I say to him as chipper as can be.

"Hello Feliciano..."

"Would you like to come over~?"

"Don't you need to write a powerful speech so people vill consider any form of curency completely useless?"

"..."

"Thought so." He starts to walk away but I can't let a chance like this pass by!

"W-wait Luddy!" I yell jumping on his back. "You'll only be here for a little while! Pleaaaaaaase!" Luddy grabs and flips me over his shoulder.

"Fine, but you're writing your speech first vile I am there. I vill help you because frankly I don't trust you making vords vithout saying something stupid."

"... Luddy, you're such a meany face..." Ludwig lets out a big long sigh.

"I'm just going to do it for you..." I give him a big smile as he carries me out the door, to my house and starts writing the speech for me.

"Luddy, are you done yet?"

"Almost..."

"I'm bored..." I start rolling around on the floor, stopping stomach down and Gino sits on me.

"I'm done now..." I sit there silently thinking about my conflicting emotions toward Ludwig. "Feliciano?" I really like him but I have no idea if he's even into that! "Are you okay? Feli?"

"UGH, WHY CAN'T I JUST TELL HIM HOW I FEEL VE!?" ... "Did I say that out loud?" I looked over at Ludwig, who now was wide eyed and nodding. "I'm sorry ve... You can leave now if you want...'

"Who said I'd vant to to leave?" I get up and stare at him.

"But you know that I like you ve!" Ludwig stands up and walks over to me.

"And who said I don't like?" Ludwig leans in until our lips meet. My heart races and I feel as if I'm going to melt. He pulls away and looks me in the eyes. "I love you Feliciano" My mind is racing and the room around me is spinning.

"I-I love you too!" I yell throwing my arms around him. He smiles at me.

"Vell then, maybe ve could do something special together then?"

My face burned and my breath grew short. It was like a dream come true!

He takes me to my room and into my bed.

"Luddy, are sure? Tomorrow we have the speech tomorrow and I can't be late..."

"As long as you can read you'll be fine, trust me. Ve can set an alarm." I smile at him childishly.

"Alright ve~ Tomorrow is the most important thing so thank you~!" He smiles and sets the alarm.

The next hour or so is filled with passion and love. It is a night I will never forget, a night that is most special to me and burned into my mind forever. Every sound, touch and feeling...

Darkness turns into light as I open my eyes. I look over and see Ludwig lying next to me, I look to the other side of me and notice the clock. 11:15 am...

"Luddy I thought you set the alarm clock!" I jump out of bed and stumble around to get dressed, get the speech and drive to the stage. I quickly run out of my car and onto the stage. All of the members behind me glare and stare into my soul. "I'm so sorry, I thought the alarm clock was on but something happened... Am I still able to speak?" They all nod at me.

I step up to the podium, pull out the papers and begin to read... If there was anything on the page that is... He must have used invisible ink or something! This can't be a coincidence, something is up.

"I need to go..." I run back to my car and as quickly as possible head back to my house, run up the stairs and look in my bed to find it empty. I should have realized it sooner that he wasn't who he said he was... I should have realized...

"Meow?" I pick up Gino, tears rolling down my face.

"I'm sorry ve, I-I'm fine~" Gino licks away one of my tears and I smile back at him. "Thanks Gino~ But... This pain isn't going away any time soon though, but thanks for trying ve~ I'm going back to bed ve..." I get back under the covers and try to fall back asleep.


End file.
